A friendly game of confessions (one-shot)
by Camoclaw
Summary: This... was a product of pure exhaustion and and fangirling. I stayed up until 2 o'clock typing this, so enjoy. only rated T for mild cussing. Clyde x Craig


"okay Clyde, it's your turn to confess something." Kenny said.

"Well what do you want me to confess?" The brunet asked.

"h-how ab-about you tell us how you started da-dating Craig?" Tweek chimed in.

Clyde felt a a blush creep on to his cheeks. "oh uh...s-sure" he said. Clyde took a deep breath and began telling his story.

-  
" I paced back and forth through my room. I needed to figure this out, I had been getting odd feelings for Craig. I know we were best bros, but I wanted to be more than that; I was 100% sure about that. I heaved a sigh, opened my window and flopped down onto my bed. I relaxed and listened to the rain, lost in my thoughts.

The rain really helped me think, about a lot of things. School, grades, Craig,and my mother. My mother... she snaked her way into my thoughts much too often. It's been 5 years now...I was 14, I should have gotten over her death but it was my fault. I should have put the toilet seat down,but no. It was a mistake...I was only 9 for fucks sake.

Though my mother made her way into my thoughts often, so did Craig. He was perfect. His hair, his face, his laugh, his hat, just everything. I ran my fingers through my hair, looking up at the ceiling. I was startled by a loud clap of thunder. Though I shook it off and went back to my thoughts. I know that I would have stayed in bed thinking all day if my phone hadn't snapped me back to reality.

I grabbed it from my night table and looked at the Caller ID, it was Craig. A small smile crept onto my face.

"yo"

"hey Craig, what's up?"

There was a long pause before he answered me. "...My parents are fighting again." he sighed "I'm guessing you want to come over?" I asked.

"yeah, pretty much"

"well just come on over, my dad is at work and my sister is at her friend's house."

"I'll be over soon, see you then"

I tossed my phone back onto the night table and hopped off my bed. When I got downstairs I plopped myself down on the couch and waited for Craig. I have to admit, I was a bit excited that Craig was coming over, considering the feelings I had been having.

I was lost in my thoughts again when he opened the door, making me jump. "hey" I smiled, walking up to him as he took of his shoes and hat. "what took you so long?" I whined.

"jeez dude, calm down. I wanted to get you a little something for being nice enough to let me come over on such short notice." He said.

I just shook my head, Craig knew he could come over whenever he wanted. It didn't really matter if it was 2 am, he was always welcome to come over. "you didn't have to , you know you're always welcome to come over" I said.

"Do you want the candy or not?" he snorted, dropping the bag of various types of candy in my hands.

"thanks..." I smiled. I hated that Craig knew my two biggest weaknesses were candy and tacos.

"so, do you want to watch a movie?" I suggested, tossing the bag of candy on the ground.

"sure" Craig smiled, yeah he smiled. Pretty freaky.

Craig was digging through the DVDs while I got some soda and made popcorn. "did you find something you want to watch yet?" I called to him.

"yeah" he said as I put the popcorn down on the table along with the soda. He was holding 'Paranormal activity 4'.

"o-okay..." I said, that movie terrified me, and Craig knew that."

Clyde paused for a second, looking over at Craig. "you're a jerk, you know that? " he said.

Craig just flipped him off. "Get back to the story" he said. Clyde sighed and continued on with his story.

-  
" He shoved the DVD in the DVD player and sat down next to me, smiling like an idiot. That actually scared me a bit considering he barely ever smiled. Halfway through the movie I decided to make my move. I leaned over and tapped Craig on the shoulder.

"Craig I need to tell you something."

"yeah?" he said blankly.

"Craig...I-I like you." I blurted.

"yeah, I like you too, we're best bros, remember?" he replied.

"no not like that... like this" I said, pulling him into a kiss.

I pressed my lips against his and watched as his face burned bright red. His wide, blue-grey eyes met my half lidded, brown eyes. I felt my own face grow hot and I knew I was blushing as well. I mean why wouldn't I be, I was kissing Craig Tucker, the most amazing person in the world.I pushed myself off of him and stared at his face, it was adorable.

He was still blushing a bit and his expression was a mixture of happiness, surprise, and rage. " .FUCK?" he yelled.

I was used to being yelled at by Craig, so his little outburst didn't really faze me.

"did you actually think I'd like you that way?" he grunted, glaring at me.

That comment actually hurt... A LOT. "yeah I did..." I sniffed, wiping a few tears from my eyes.

My crying didn't last too long though. I felt Craig's arms wrap around me waist and pull me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as well. "you're such a crybaby, of course I feel the same way" I heard him whisper.

I buried my face in his chest. "you're a fucking jerk...but that's why I love you. " I sniffed. "  
-

Clyde smiled. "and that's how Craig and I started dating. That night was one of the best nights of my life. We kissed, we hugged, and we did some things I'd rather not mention" Clyde said, his face turning a bright red. kenny laughed a bit. "ohhh I see" he said. "niiiice"

Tweek looked at Craig, giggling a bit. Craig glared at the small blonde, making him flinch. "gah!" he yelped, sinking further back into his seat.

Kenny looked at his friends. "so what do you guys want to play now?" he asked.  



End file.
